totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jump or Sunk (TDTROTD)
The contestants are forced to an extremely dangerous mountain on the island named after the host, during the climb, one member of a team accidentally knocks her team's equipment off, making her team's first ever loss and is sent packing home. Plot The episode starts off with Chris recapping about the previous episode, he shows surprise that Harold had left the game on his own accord but quickly loses interest and begins to get excited about the upcoming challenge where he hopes a few of the contestants will be injured. In Team Chris's cabin, they express confidence that they will continue to win the challenges as they have yet to lose a single member, Tyler enters the room and thanks the team for allowing him to invite Lindsay to the movie the previous night, although several of them (Duncan, Jo and Justin) express slight annoyance due to the loudness of their smooching. Sierra tries to gloat Cody into kissing her, only to find him running out of the door, however before she can chase after him, Chris uses his air-horn over the loud speakers and orders the contestants to the base of the island's mountain, Mount McLean immediately. The teams meet up with Chris, who then explains the net challenge, the six teams must climb Mount McLean while holding backpacks which contain rope and other climbing equipment and be the first team to meet him at the top, he drops a bombshell as the team who wins gets to choose to eliminate a member of the team who arrives in last place. The teams all hurry and climb up, as the teams reach the quarter point, Jo pushes Sky off the edge, who is narrowly caught by Eva, who expresses her disgust at Jo's attempt at cheating in the confessional. However karma quickly catches up to Jo as Chef throws down blocks of ice, a block breaks some rocks where one of them knocks Justin unconscious, forcing Duncan and Tyler to carry him the rest of the way. Team Amazon reach the quarter point, while taking a rest, Dakota leans back on a rock but accidentally come across an old elevator shaft, they quickly board and manage to rather quickly to reach the top, they meet Chris, who expresses annoyance at them for using the elevator, however Sky cuts in saying by explaining that Chris never Told them how to reach the top, after a bit of pondering, Chris allows this and announces Team Amazon as the winners and orders the other teams to hurry up. Team Chris is nearly at the top and Jo expresses a smug attitude that they will finish second but she trips and drops the team's bag of equipment, it falls off the mountain, the team (Minus Justin, who is still unconscious) are outraged by this as Jo tries to defend herself. They are forced to climb around while the other teams use their equipment and all past them. After they reach the top, they find out they are the last team to arrive, Chris announces their loss and tells them and Team Amazon to meet him at the campfire ceremony for the elimination, the team show deep anger towards Jo, the only expectation is Justin, who asks what had happened while he was unconscious. At the ceremony, most of the team are glaring at Jo, while Justin looks in confusion while holding an ice bag to his head. Chris and Team Amazon arrive, having told their person of choice off-screen, Chris calls out the names of those safe with Cody getting the first, then Sierra, Duncan, Tyler and Topher, soon Jo and Justin are left in the bottom two. Chris says they are there for two different reasons, Jo for attempting to knock Sky off the edge of the mountain as well as losing the team's bag of equipment, forcing them to climb around while Justin is low because he didn't do anything since he was unconscious. Jo is smug that she will get the marshmallow while Justin is nervous, after a long tense silence, Justin is reviled to be safe, Jo is outraged at this but Eva flatly states she got what she had coming, Chef drags an Jo and tosses her to the boat of losers, her shouts getting quieter and quieter as the boat leaves. Before Team Amazon leaves, Justin stops them and asks why didn't eliminate him, while Izzy states she did want him eliminated, Eva explains that nothing disgusts her than cheaters, claiming they never win, the girls walk off leaving a surprised Justin behind. Chris then signs off the episode. Cast * Chef, DJ, Dawn, Ella, Katie, Lindsay, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott, Shawn and Trent all appear but have no lines, however Chef is heard laughing. Trivia * This episode was originally going to be a water challenge but this was later changed.